


What a Child..

by cherrytxmato



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Lighthearted, M/M, Road Trip, Vacation, slight profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytxmato/pseuds/cherrytxmato
Summary: lio just got a kick ass car and da boys are going to a nice house and of course gALO IS THAT ONE PERSON ON THE ROAD TRIP AAAAAAA
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 6





	What a Child..

It felt pretty nice to finally get out of the house. Sure vacation might not exactly be the perfect idea for the moment, but now seems like a better time to go off to a nice little house. That’s how Lio was feeling at the moment, anyways. Plus, he was going to be spending time with his boyfriend, and honestly, it just made things better. They could go swimming, play on the beach, this trip could probably truly be something great. However…  
“Lio,” Galo’s voice cracked a bit when speaking up. Without looking away from the front view, Lio acknowledged him.   
“Hm?”  
“Lio.. I have to pee,” 

God dammit.

Lio practically slammed so violently on the breaks and whipped his head around with no hesitation, ready to chew his idiot of a boyfriend out.   
“Are you kidding me right now? We literally just passed by a stop to grab food. Why didn’t you use it then?”  
“I dunno, man! I guess I didn’t have to. Can we go back?”  
No,” Lio said firmly. “We’re long past the stop now.”  
“It can’t be that far, right?”  
“Galo, I’m not going back,”

There was a dead silence for a minute as Lio started driving once more. As much as he loves Galo, this is the sole reason he can’t stand having to drive. He was sure that it could wait for a bit, right? Glancing back at the little screen beside the wheel, he got a glimpse of the estimated time arrival. Just an hour left, so perhaps it would be alright. However, the next words Galo spoke proved Lio to be dead wrong.

“What if I can’t hold it anymore?”

A break slam even more dramatic and intense than the one before, Lio once again whipped his head around, looking more mortified than angry to be quite honest.  
“This is my new car! My brand new car!”  
“And?”  
“And?! And you’re just gonna have to hold it! It’s just an hour more, you’ll be fine,” Lio really, really didn’t feel like making any more stops. He just wanted to get the drive over with, because he couldn’t stand driving. He had to wake up early in the morning to get out of the house, he had to deal with a few shitty drivers alongside him, it was all too stressful and tedious, and he just wanted to arrive at that damn house already. To be quite honest, as fed up as he got with Galo’s childishness, he honestly felt bad about it entirely. It seemed like he wouldn’t care, but he does. He cares a lot, and even if it’s the littlest inconvenience, he hates how he handles it. Maybe if he handled it a bit kinder…

Obnoxiously loud snores filled the tight space, and Lio could only smile. He was really dealing with someone so childish, but honestly, it was worth it. Galo’s so silly, he really is.


End file.
